


Will Graham was clearly not cut out to be a damn House-Wife

by LunarMischief189



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post S3, how did will survive on his own, it's okay Hannibal still loves him, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMischief189/pseuds/LunarMischief189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will realizes he has no idea where he stands or wants to be in terms of his relationship with Hannibal. He decides to try and help out more around the house. Unfortunately, Will is clearly not house wife material. Honestly though, how was it this hard. He survived on his own all these years right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that wormed it’s way from my mind to my laptop.   
> Warnings: Contains some normal angst + a bit of fluff and humor.  
> Head cannon will is terrible at domestic chores. Hannibal finds it adorable and endearing. It makes him want him so much more.

Will was sitting alone on the fancy couch in the house inhabited by himself and Hannibal. It had only been a couple months since they had killed Francis, essentially consummating the relationship they had. Unable to bear the sheer beauty of and desire he felt for the future he saw so clearly for them both in that moment, he had embraced the cannibal one last time before throwing the both of them over a cliff. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how he felt on the current day, they survived. Hannibal being Hannibal, had clearly had a contingency plan or something. They worked together to swim their way to shore, broken and bleeding. From there Hannibal had somehow arranged for someone to come sail them away to Tierra del Fuego. It had been a long voyage, but they had eventually made it to the main island, Isla Grande, also called “the End of the World,”  There, they had a house, money, clothes, everything two men could need to live comfortably. Will spoke very little spanish, so Hannibal did most of the talking. Their time on the ship had been spent recovering from their multiple injuries. Broken bones, internal bleeding, safe to say Will had quite the collection of scars. His least favorite, on his face from where Dolarhide had stabbed him.

Hannibal had obviously declared this scar one of his personal favorites.  

_It is quite fetching my dear Will. It gives you…quite an attractive air of danger. Very alluring._

That right there was another problem for Will. The…flirting Hannibal had been dabbling in as of late. While their time healing had been spent mostly in silence, Will electing to ignore Hannibal, he called it punishment for their survival. A projection of the guilt he felt for feeling happy they were alive and together. Some higher power loved or wanted to see him suffer and kept them alive and relatively safe from harm. So feeling petty and a bit sorry for himself, Will had given Hannibal the silent treatment. Not one to be discouraged, Hannibal did not see the quiet as a deterrent. He  spoke to him just as often, never seeming to expect a response. He told him stories, personal or fantastical. He spoke of art, music, recipes, anything and everything. Just to pass the time.Just to simply talk to Will. 

One day, Will had eventually responded without realizing. From there on the silent barrier had been effectively shattered. They had normal conversations, but out of nowhere it seemed Hannibal had taken to…sweet-talking him.

_You are quite radiant this morning Will. I presume you had a good night’s rest. ( **Bull he had dark circles.)**_

Or

_This shirt you are wearing today flatters you a great deal William_ **(It was a shitty old flannel that goddamn liar)**

Worst of all was the blatant touching. A brush of fingertips, a warm hand on his shoulder, or on the small of his back. Hannibal’s cheek brushing his as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

Will felt like he was slowly going mad. He knew Hannibal was in love-or at least thought he was in love with him. However, Will hadn’t exactly had the time or energy to focus on whether he reciprocated or not. 

Will had only ever been with women. Not that there was anything wrong with being with men; he just never thought it was for him. Never considered or experimented. Despite this, he knew he and Hannibal had a connection. He felt it deep within his bones. In the very essence of who he was, he and Hannibal were a match. Freddie Lounds would probably go so far as to call them Soul-Mates. She had after all dubbed them Murder-Husbands **(Not yet at least).** There was no doubt in his mind of the bond between them. The question was whether he was willing to enter into an actual relationship with him. To dive into a _physical_ relationship with Hannibal. It would be quite a step up from when they last had been in a relationship. They had once shared an emotional one after all.  Hannibal had been his rock. Refuge. His safe place. What kept him grounded when he felt as if he was losing himself. 

_You're supposed to be my paddle._

He didn’t know how he felt about restoring that aspect let alone adding more to their daily lives. Didn't know if it was even possible, after having been betrayed and done quite a bit of betraying as well.

Will had been thinking about all this for a while now. Not only about where he and Hannibal stood with each other, but where he himself stood in their relationship. Will realized he didn’t really do anything to help Hannibal out.

Of course Hannibal, as soon as he had healed, set up a psychiatric practice under a fake name and was making good money, and spending his time productively. He hadn't pushed Will into doing much of anything. No _let's go out and kill someone together Will._

Hannibal brought home the groceries. The meat. Will was pretty sure it was not people. Yet at least. 

 Will himself spent most of his time reading, sleeping, and going out into town. He simply walked around and people-watched. He bought more books or whatever he found interesting. These outings had brought about their newest companions, two stray dogs he had found, hungry in the streets.

_They were alone and starving Hannibal, I had to bring them in._

They were shepherd dogs, calm and loyal. He fed them and cleaned up after them as Hannibal had outright refused to. (Although deny it he may, Will had seen him pet them both on occasion and feed them scraps)

 But him? He didn’t provide money or food. He didn’t even wash the damn dishes. He was essentially a freeloader and… he hated it. Never had Will liked to mooch off others. He depended on himself and himself alone.

_I need to do my damn share around here._

* * *

 

Coming to the conclusion he needed to help out more around the house was how Will found himself in his current predicament.

_I thought this only happened in cartoons!_

Will thought in a panic as his eyes frantically looked around the room. He had somehow managed to put too much soap or something into the load. The machine had overflowed. All of their clothes were on the floor, which was covered in a layer of watery soap bubbles and residue. Will attempted to carefully maneuver his way across the room, knowing he needed to get a mop. The universe clearly had other plans as he tripped on one of his boxers and began to slip. Not surprisingly as soon as he had fallen back on his ass, Hannibal had walked in, home from work. His eyes widened as he saw the mess, and Will sitting on the ground, right in the thick of it.

They stared at each other silently. Will’s face flushed a bit in embarrassment at having been caught in this moment of weakness. Hannibal gaped, mouth slightly open, no sound coming out, simply taking in the scene.

“………………” Hannibal’s mouth opened then closed. Still in slight shock at what he had come home to.

“...I got started on our laundry..” Will said weakly. He carefully avoided Hannibal’s face, sure he would be upset about the mess and possibly ruined clothes.

“…Heh....Hah..Hahahaha!”

Will’s head snapped up so hard and fast he actually managed to hurt his neck.

_He’s laughing. Oh my God he’s laughing, I broke him. He’s gonna snap and kill me. All over laundry._

Hannibal bent over laughing as he held onto his abdomen. Will had seen him give small laughs before, but this…these were loud and hard. It was practically a belly laugh.

_It’s kinda nice to hear him laugh like this. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy, or free. It’s almost childlike._

Attempting to break Hannibal out of his fit, Will glowered and exclaimed, “Help me get the hell out of here so I can clean this shit up!" 

After calming down a bit, Hannibal extended a hand, eyes clearly dancing with mirth at Will’s expense. He pulled Will up and held him, for balance of course. 

 _"_ William, did you engage in a fight with my laundry machine?  I'm sure it is sorry for whatever it has done to you."

"Ha. Very funny smart-ass. No, I just used too much soap or somethin'"

"...Will there are instruction. Besides, the Laundry is something I take care of. There was no need to do this, although I appreciate your intention. "

Will sighed. "Sorry about the mess. You do so much around here, I just wanted to help out somehow I guess."

Placing a light kiss on his forehead, Hannibal smiled and replied, "Will, I enjoy providing and caring for you. However if you truly wish to help me, perhaps we can begin somewhere more simple." Will blushed at the intimate gesture, remembering his thoughts on accepting Hannibal and engaging in a relationship, when he realized where Hannibal was going with this. 

_Fuck. He's gonna say the kitchen_

"You may help me in the kitchen"

_Yup. I'm screwed. Goodbye house. You're gonna burn. Before Hannibal and I even do it in you._

* * *

:) 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am but I refused to sleep until I posted this. Hope you enjoy :)

_Wash, rinse, slice, dice, repeat._

Will Graham was not a happy camper. In fact, he was feeling pretty ticked off at the moment. On one hand, he was happy Hannibal hadn’t started him off cooking something crazy or over the top. But he was _pissed_ that he had been handed the pathetic task of taking care of the vegetables. Hannibal had led him into the kitchen towards the sink, placed a knife on the cutting board and spoken to him like an incompetent child. Will knows how to freakin’ take care of some vegetables. He sliced the current tomato more viciously than necessary. Poor thing. 

 

“Stupid Hannibal”, Will muttered under his breath.

“What was that dear William?”

“Nothing!” Will exclaimed. “Jackass.” Will had a hunch that Hannibal had heard him though, given the small quirk of his lips.

_I’m damn lucky Hannibal finds my rudeness adorable. If I was anyone else, I’d have been dinner ages ago._

“…...I believe that tomato has had enough Will.”

Will paused in his dicing and looked down. The tomato had essentially been hacked to the very edge of its existence. Well, _it_ was obviously not going to make it into the final piece. Whoops.

“…Sorry about that.” Will winced as he realized Hannibal was most likely going to demote him from vegetable overseer to utensil washer.

_Damn_

“Will, if you find yourself not enjoying this, perhaps you may help me with something else.”

_If it means giving me something harder I am all for it. I can handle it._

Will put down the knife and turned to look at him. “Where do you need me?”

Hannibal moved over slightly gesturing for Will to come over. As he stepped up next to him, Hannibal placed his hands on Will’s shoulders and moved him to stand before the pot.

“If you could be so kind as to keep this in motion, while I prepare the other necessary ingredients.”

_……………of course_

 

“Sure, I can do that.” He replied.

_Spin. Spin. Spin. Left. Left. Let’s go Right now. Right._

Will sloshed the mixture about. He felt Hannibal come up behind him, but didn’t stop. Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s wrist.

“Like this Will.” He gently guided Will’s motions, gliding clock-wise then counter. Will felt his face heat up at the intimacy of the moment.

_Too much. Too much. Too much_

Will broke away from Hannibal and laughed awkwardly. “I think that’s enough now right?”

Hannibal merely smiled at him and asked him if he would please set the table. Will placed everything as he had seen Hannibal do in the past. They enjoyed the meal they had made together in comfortable silence. As soon as they had finished, Will shot up and had taken the used dishes to the sink. He began to clean them, pausing as he heard Hannibal approach.

“I got this Hannibal. I know how to wash the damn dishes” Will felt a little defensive since his time in the kitchen had not been so impressive.

Hannibal took up the clean ware and dried them. “I know Will. However, there is nothing wrong with having a bit of help.” Will sighed but didn’t argue. He washed and Hannibal dried until they were finished. Feeling the need to escape, Will speedily wished his companion a good night and dashed off to his room. He got ready for bed and lied down waiting for sleep to come.  

 

* * *

 

**_“Hannibal…” Will sighed and kissed his shoulder. Hannibal leaned down to brush his lips across his before continuing his movements slowly, gently. His hands roamed across the strong muscles of Hannibal’s back. He felt Hannibal place a light kiss on his collarbone._ **

**_“Will” Hannibal breathed in his scent as his thrusts took on a faster pace. Will arched up into the embrace, the ecstasy of it all overtaking him and-_ **

****

Will sat up breathing heavily.

_What the hell was that!?!_

He pulled the covers up, as if to shield himself from the memory of what he had just dreamt.

 _I did not just have a fuckin wet dream about Hannibal Lecter._ _No. Just no._

He got up and made his way over to the bathroom. He turned on the shower as cold as he could take it and stayed under the stream willing his problem away.

_I’m not going to do it so just **go away.**_

After what seemed like ages, he deemed himself ready to move on and finished up. Putting on a random shirt and electing to remain in his boxers he made his way downstairs. Seeing that there was coffee ready for the taking, Will realized Hannibal had already left for the day. Forgetting the morning's incident, Will frowned at how Hannibal had done even this for him.

_I need to prove to Hannibal I can take care of myself. Starting with showing him I can work beside him in the kitchen._

 

He marched on over to his laptop and pulled up the search engine. He stared at it.

_What the hell can I even make._

Something heavy and extravagant was obviously out, so Will thought of what could be so simple even he couldn’t mess it up. He came to his conclusion with a grin.

_Cookies. Chocolate-Chip cookies. Hannibal will eat them if I make them right?_

Satisfied with his choice he pulled up a random recipe.

_Let’s see; eggs, baking soda and powder, sugar… I’m pretty sure we have everything here besides the chocolate. Great now I have to go put on some pants._

Will reluctantly got up to put on a random pair of jeans and went out to the backyard to get the dogs, deciding to take advantage of the outing in order to walk them.Excited to see their curly-haired master, they jumped up to greet him barking their hellos.

“Hey you two! Let’s go out and get what I need so I can finish before he comes home.” Will gave them each a loving pet before placing them on their respective designer leashes (Hannibal having refused to buy the cheapest ones) and walked out.

They made their way to the market and Will found what he was looking for fairly easily. _Perfect._ On the way back he ran into a neighbor who stopped him in order to converse."‘Che Senor! ¿Como esta usted y su esposo Hanniel? Y que peros maravillosos!"

Sadly, Will’s Spanish had not improved much, but he knew enough to understand the man was asking about “Hanniel” Hannibal’s well-being, and something about his dogs but that was pretty much it. All that Will had been able to offer the man was a hello, goodbye, and some seemingly appropriately timed nods.   

They went their separate ways and Will made it back home. He took the dogs back out into the yard and went inside to wash his hands and get everything ready after glancing at the instructions one last time. Putting on Hannibal’s ‘kiss the chef” apron, he left the laptop on the counter and went to preheat the oven.

“Alright so 375…” he moved the nob to the appropriate setting.  
  
Will grabbed his bowl and added in the perfectly measured amounts of flour, baking soda and salt. He then beat together butter, granulated sugar, brown sugar and vanilla extract in another bowl until he deemed it creamy enough.

_Looks good so far…_

 He cracked open the eggs and threw them in as well. Will then combined his two bowls and added in the chocolate. He placed them on the sheets and stuck them in the oven quickly. 

“Let’s see wait about 11 minutes or until golden huh?”  
He sat down to wait for his cookies to be ready.  Will anxiously glanced at the clock waiting for the eleven agonizing minutes to pass. Finally, it was time and he walked on over to check on them.

_Damn. They smell a little burned._

Will carefully set them up on a cooling rack, then went back to his laptop to see where he had gone wrong. He smacked himself when he realized his mistake.

“How the hell did I forget to butter the pan!”

_Look on the bright side at-_

Will smelled smoke and*BEEP* *BEEP* the fire alarm went off. He saw there was a small fire in the oven and furiously tried to put it out. Hannibal walked in to see Will sitting in a chair staring at the still slightly smoking oven miserably, cookie in hand. He took the cookie from Will and popped it into his mouth.

“Delicious. I am impressed Will”

Will laughed bitterly and replied, “How did I manage an oven fire?” then covered his face with his hands.

“Well, if batter manages to fall below, it may…” Hannibal trailed off as he noticed Will was wearing **the** apron.

He knelt down, removed Will’s hands and kissed him.    


 


	3. Chapter 3

Will felt time stop the minute Hannibal's lips touched his own. … _What?_

His heart began to race and his face heated up. _Hannibal is…kissing me…_ The shock of what was occurring was outweighed by the nice warm feeling enveloping him.

_This feels so natural…but…_

Just as Will was about to kiss Hannibal back. Or push him away, not having made up his mind, Hannibal pulled away and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, making Will flush further. His hands migrated from cradling Will's face, down to holding him closer by the waist. Will's expression must have been something to see, as Hannibal looked at him fondly in amusement.

"I apologize Will. Seeing you with that apron on…it was difficult to avoid."

Awkwardness and confusion forgotten for the moment, Will smirked, "I've heard that one before."

Anyone else would have missed it, but Will noticed the slight embarrassment emanating from Hannibal. He cleared his throat a bit before letting go. "Yes, well it is late Will, I suggest we retire for the night."

Realizing he was still rather close to the older man, Will took a step back. "Yeah…Goodnight Hannibal."

Will reached back to untie the apron as he quickly turned and began to leave, hanging the garment back. He heard Hannibal respond in kind quietly before continuing to speed walk away.

Once in the safety of his enclosed room, Will laid down on his bed. Grabbing a pillow, he pressed it over his face as he groaned.

_What the fuck was that? He kissed me! And I just stood there like an idiot!_

Will felt his face burning in embarrassment, both at the memory of the rather innocent kiss, as well as the fact that he had felt so nice in the moment wanting nothing more than to hold Hannibal closer and push him farther away at the same time. Will was confused. He knew he was attracted to Hannibal. Mentally, emotionally, and if he was honest with himself, with the dreams he'd been having and the way he got flustered around Hannibal, sexually as well. Will had no problem with the idea of being attracted to a man, but that man was Hannibal.

He'd once said he'd never known himself as well as he did when he was around the serial killer and that was true. Yet, could he really bring himself to be in a relationship like **that** with him? After everything that had occurred between them, both good and bad. He'd already been considering entering a relationship with Hannibal, knowing the other man's feelings for him-being reminded of them daily in the way Hannibal spoke to and acted around him. Despite this, he hadn't felt it was truly real, until the moment Hannibal had kissed him.

Will laughed out loud. _Why am I making everything so complicated? We've practically been in a relationship since we met. Definitely since we killed the dragon and have been living here._

Everything seemed to fall into place, as Will realized there was no reason to be wary of engaging in an actual relationship with Hannibal, physical aspects included. He knew it was time to fully embrace the connection between the them. Will wondered if Hannibal ever expected them to kill again together. He was surprised to realize he was okay with the thought of that. Excited even. The thought of feeling the exhilaration again, the blood pumping through their veins. The two of them in an elegant dance, flood flowing out all around them. Eating the meal they'd themselves catch together.

The thought of seeing the monster in Hannibal come out to play again no longer frightened him. Rather, Will was excited to see Hannibal in action by his side once more. Will could see it as if it was already occurring before him. Despite how meticulous Will knew Hannibal could be during the kill, he longed to see him wild, covered in blood, chest heaving as he breathed from the exertion of the kill.

_Really?_

Will frowned and looked down at his pants, feeling betrayed and slightly ashamed of himself.

_How fucked am I, getting a hard-on from thinking of Hannibal killing someone one._

_But Hannibal covered in blood and sweat…._

Will groaned and bit his lip at the thought. His hand gravitating down towards-

_No. This is where I draw the line!_

Will shot up to take a cold shower and finally get some rest. He'd accepted that he wanted to be intimate with Hannibal, sexually as well as…hunting together. But Will refused to masturbate to the thought of Hannibal in the aftermath of having killed together.

No matter how hot the idea was.

* * *

The next morning, Will looked around the house for something to do. He noticed a small pile of clothes and saw Hannibal's red sweater among them. Will remembered being flattered and pleasantly surprised that Hannibal had bothered to arrange for some of their old things to be waiting for them. It was comforting to be able to wear some of his own clothes, even if the new stuff was nicer.

This sweater was clearly the cannibal's favorite, having seen the man in it various times, before coming here as well as after. The sleeves were frayed and worn. It seemed on its way to being thrown out.

_I can't believe he's getting rid of this! Ignoring the sleeves it's in perfectly decent condition!_

Will picked up the sweater and marched off to see if he could find some matching yarn and a right-sized needle to fix them up. He decided against taking the dogs today, merely greeting them.

As he walked through the stands, Will breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a woman selling hand-made clothes. He was also happy that he had the foresight to look up how to ask for what he needed.

He walked up to the woman's stand and waved, "Buenos Días." Heavily accented, but it was obviously still understandable as she smiled and greeted him back.

"What can I help you with today?" She replied in a slightly accented English.

Will was amused at the fact that she had deemed it easier to speak with him in his own language, "Yeah, my Spanish isn't great yet."

"It is getting there, but I felt you would be more comfortable speaking in English." She smiled.

Will held up the sweater he had brought along with him and asked, "Do you happen to have any material that matches this sweater? I also need a needle, to fix the sleeves myself."

She took the sweater from him and examined it. "I do happen to have the materials here." She turned and rummaged around looking for the right shade and type. "This wool is the most similar to what this sweater is made from" She handed it over and continued to look for the right needle.

Will looked from the ball of wool to the sweater and smiled. "It's almost identical! Thank you so much."

She handed over the needle as well and replied, "You are very lucky sir. Now that will be 160 pesos." Will handed it over and thanked her once again. He made his way back, awkwardly waving at the few who greeted him. Once he was back inside, he raced to look up how to **actually fix** the damn sleeves.

The instructions didn't look overly complicated, but from past experience he knew not to trust his own judgement. He set to work, going slowly and stopping often to continue reading over the instructions for the current step. After a few hours, he finally finished. He looked at the newly repaired sleeves and grimaced. They clearly weren't professionally done, but nothing horrible had happened, and despite being a bit uneven, they looked okay.

Will heard the door open. Knowing Hannibal was home, he felt rather nervous to show him what he had done. He raced over feeling a bit excited, not bothering to clean his mess up, hiding the sweater behind him.

"Hello Will"

"Welcome back Hannibal."

"You seem rather flushed, are you feeling all right?"

Will forced himself to calm down and shakily held out the sweater for Hannibal to take. "I noticed it was on the ground and..I know how much you like this sweater, It seemed a shame to throw it away just because it's been worn down a bit in the sleeves. I tried to fix it and…"

Seeing Hannibal holding the sweater and simply staring at it, Will felt his enthusiasm deflate, and he was overtaken by his nerves. "Yeah, I know it's not great, I don't know what I was thinking. Here I'll just throw it away..."

Will reached out to take it back, but Hannibal moved quickly and pulled Will into an embrace.

"Oh Will…this was very thoughtful of you. It is indeed one of my favorites, but I had decided to simply make myself a new one in the future. However, now that it's been renewed by you…I fear I could now never bear to replace it. It's wonderful, my dear boy thank you. "

Will flushed at the kind words and praise, as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal as well. He then paused as he processed what Hannibal had just said. "Wait….You made it?!"

He heard Hannibal chuckle. "Yes, William. I made it."Hannibal smirked before continuing. "Is it so surprising that I am good with my hands? I was a surgeon after all. As I made it myself, it was quite comfortable, which is why I wore it so often."

_Of course he can knit. Jerk could have fixed it himself but was just going to throw it away._

Will laughed at Hannibal's little joke but then paused, remembering his decision from the previous night. He pulled away slightly and then leaned up to slowly kiss Hannibal.

"Why don't you show me how good you are with those hands," he breathed out against his lips as he ran his own hands over to rest on Hannibal's chest. 

* * *

I love that red sweater as much as Hannibal clearly does. I'm sure Will appreciates it on him as well.


End file.
